Loyalty
by moeza
Summary: Giyuu's loyalty lies on Tanjirou, and he will do anything to save him. Canon divergence, set in manga chapter 152
1. Chapter 1

"Humans are soft, brittle, weak. They die right away."

An Upper Moon Demon stood tall in front of him. He, Akaza, is grinning too wide for Giyuu's liking. He is showing the expression of superiority as he just beaten up two demon slayers at once, with one of them is the water pillar himself.

"And they easily disappeared into nothingness."

Akaza takes few step closer to him.

"Except you. You're different. For all weaknessess that human had, I am amazed at how you lasted this long. Such an indomitable spirit you've got there. And I will offer you something that indeed suitable for you. Something that will overcome your weaknessess as human being."

Suddenly his expression become devoid of any emotion.

"Are you interested to become a demon, Giyuu?"

"What-"

"No, that's not come out right. Become a demon, and don't let the dead caught you like what happened to Kyoujuro and soon, Tanjirou."

Giyuu look at Akaza's eyes with suppressed anger.

"Tanjirou will not die."

"He will. No human will survive with having injuries like that. He is weak, and like another weakling, he will die."

"YOU-"

"I am waiting, Giyuu."

Giyuu tensed at that. Akaza's voice become cold, with tone of impatient and no room for argument. Giyuu stands up, and take steps closer to Tanjirou's body.

He scrutinized Tanjirou's unconcious form. Blood was covering his face, so much that he almost unrecognized if not for his signature haori. One arm bend in strange shape, but another one, thankfully, still in better shape. The water pillar crouched down, and carefully took tanjirou's hand, it feels warm and a bit clammy and giyuu refused to think that a hand he was holding will lose its warmness soon.

He never feel this terrified, not since he hopelessly watched Sabito left him to fighting the demon in their final selection. He needs to do something or another life will lose. Giyuu doesn't want that to happen. He is a demon slayer, capable of killing many demons. He had his sword, he was a pillar. And yet...

No, He won't give up here. He won't let his family and friend died in front of him again. He will save Tanjirou. Just like what Tanjirou would have done to Giyuu.

If only he can find a way to do that, anything, anything-

Giyuu's eyes widening. The realization struck like a lightning, as he finally found a way to save him.

But-

He tightened his hold at Tanjiro's hand. He shouldn't hesitate, as Giyuu will do anything for Tanjirou. Because Tanjirou is the most important person to him, the only person that he put his loyalty more than his fellow demon slayers.

To him Tanjiro's life is more important than his.

But his life won't be the same. He will commit something that can be consider as the biggest sin in Demon Slayer Corps. He will become a traitor.

"Well?" Akaza is getting impatient. Giyuu releases his hold, he takes a deep breath, and looks straight to man in front of him.

"I will. I will accept your offer. I will cast my humanity away and become a demon." It disgust him when he is seeing the demon grinning. "But with one condition."

Giyuu didn't expect him to agreed at his request. The water pillar already dreading the possibility of Akaza rejected his request. After all what he asked from him is something so bizzare and consider uncalled for.

Giyuu needs demon blood to save Tanjirou.

There is rumor among the pillar about Shinazugawa Sanemi's brother, that he keeps consuming demon blood. And this rumor even confirmed by Tanjirou himself. Demon had impressive regenerative ability and consumed their blood will help human to recover any fatal wounds. The more powerful the demon is, the faster recovery the human get.

"Allright, We gotta quick. I am gonna give my blood to him. After that, let's go to That Man's location."

Giyuu watched as Akaza bite the tip of his finger. The demon grabbed Tanjirou's jaw and and then shove his finger into his mouth. It doesn't take long to feed Tanjirou his demon blood.

"Let's go."

Akaza is heading first. Giyuu cast final glance at his comrade -his former comrade- before he is going too.

Tanjirou will mad, He will never forgive him. Giyuu doesn't expect him to, after all he commits the biggest sin for demon slayer can do. He never deserve forgiveness.

"Farewell, Tanjirou"

And when the time comes for them to meet again, they will fight each other to death.


	2. Prologue of Part 2

The scents were already gone when Tanjirou has arrived.

It's almost October, the hot and humid air from summer completely dissapeared, replaced by more chilly temperature especially at night. But it doesn't make Tanjirou feels cold, not at all. His body feels hot, sweats keep coming out of him. Everything was silent around him, the only sound he can heard is nothing more than his own harsh, ragged breathing.

Tanjirou never run this fast before, not even when he had Urokodaki's test at or when they hurriedly into Muzan at infinity fortress can be compared. Tanjirou ran so fast that he feels dizzy, but ignoring that when the growing dissapointment in his chest getting bigger and bigger. He feels suffocating, chest hurting and Tanjirou didn't even realize when his cheeks become wet.

He was dissapointed, so much that he couldn't contain his emotions.

Tanjirou has never been this close to _his target_. This is something that he was trying to accomplish for years, as getting clues about _him_ was hard. Tanjirou feels frustrated enough not being fast, and as result losing another chance of catch the sight of _him_, to talk to _Giyuu-san_.

He wipes the tears and takes a deep breath. Surveil the area around him sounds like a good idea, he decides. But hours later Tanjirou found nothing. Tiredness already caught him, and he realized that the first sun light already hits the ground. There's nothing he can do for now, and thus Tanjirou decides to go back to the inn he was currently staying. Resting is his only option, and who knows, maybe he will get another vision, and gather another clues where Giyuu currently stays. Because he already set his mind on getting hold of him, Tanjirou will stop at nothing.

"I won't give up, Giyuu-san. I swear I'll find you no matter what. I'll bring you back and save you, even if it's the last thing I do."

Nobody can hear his wishes but himself.


	3. Part 2: Chapter 1

"Good work, Tanjirou-kun! Thanks to you, We can finished them early!"

Early is one way to put it, Tanjiro thinks. They still need to finished them in hour. Even though The demons weren't as strong as 12 demon moons, their numbers were quite hassle, it was not easy to exterminated them. At the end of their fight both him and Kanroji Mitsuri had strugled to breath, they also sweating profusely. No one had injuries, that's the most important things.

"No, no. It's all thanks to you, Kanroji-san. You saved my eyes from getting stabbed. Looks like I need to do more training once we get back."

Tanjirou scrutinized his sword before sheathed it back. He was realived that his sword doesn't need any repairing, thus Haganezuka-san doesn't need to chase him down and try to stabbed him with kitchen knife, while screaming profanities that make his ears bleed. Beside, he can't afford to waste more times, he need his sword to keep training and fighting.

"Let's get back to wisteria house! Kana-san must be waiting."

It's still dark, probably just a bit past midnight. Kanroji is walking few steps ahead with Tanjirou following behind her. Suddenly, she stops and turned around.

"Ne, Tanjirou-kun. Before we get back, How about we stop by and eating outside? It's my treat!"

"Eh, Sure? I would like to." Tanjirou agreed.

"What should we eat, I wonder? Ah, I'll let you choose! What's your favorite Tanjirou-kun?"

"How about cold soba? I liked it, and it's been a while since I ate them".

"Oh, Good choice! Hey, I have good idea."

They continue their walking and Kanroji proposed.

"Do you want to have soba eating contest with me?"

"…"

"Tanjirou-kun?"

"Ah, I am sorry, Kanroji-san. I think I am gonna pass." He said.

"Alright. We will just eating at the outside then."

The rest of their journey was silent and Tanjirou's chest hurts.

* * *

"Ne, Tanjirou-kun, may I ask something? This is probably… ehm, a bit private."

Tanjirou noted that Kanroji was nervous. She frowned at her soba while play with the tip of her braided hair. There is scent of the opposite of calmness she was usually radiated off. Whatever question she wanted to ask him off, must be something important.

"What is it?"

Tanjirou and the love pillar decided to stop by to soba food stale not far from the wisteria house they just departed off. He soon noticed that, him refused Kanroji to had eating contest together is a wise choice. He never met a person that could ate eleven portions soba at once. Tanjirou already finished his portions, while Kanroji hasn't done yet. She is eating the twelft one when she asked.

"You joined me in this mission, because you are still searching of him, right?"

Tanjirou's face become a bit strained.

"Am I too obvious?"

"Well, it's not too hard to take a guess. You were training like crazy." She said. "Almost like obsessive, and you asked oyakata-sama to give you harder mission. A joined mission with pillar is one of the mission that had higher chance to meet an upper moon."

Kanroji pause for a moment before she continue.

"You… had changed since knowing that Muzan and upper moons had escaped."

He interupts her "No, the cause was not when Muzan had escaped, but when I know Giyuu-san was joining them." He hesitated. "By becoming one of them."

Tanjirou frozed for a moment, as he realized he made mistake.

"Ah, I am sorry Kanroji-san, for carelessly saying his name. I know the pillars avoid to even mentioned him-"

"No, no it's fine. You can said his name if just the two of us present, I don't mind at all!"

Kanroji gives Tanjirou her kind, understanding smile. Maybe it's safe if he indulges her a bit.

"I, as demon slayer will relentlessly wield my blade against demon. In order to stop any more victims appearing. To completely stop Muzan," Tanjirou paused and briefly touched his blade, "I need to annihilate upper moons, and it means that I won't hesitate to fight when the time comes to faced Giyuu-san.

"But on the other hand, I forever indebted to Giyuu-san." He turned his head towards Kanroji and staring right into her eyes. "For countless times he saved lives, like mine, Nezuko's and my friends. He also help me to become better demon slayer. That's why…

"As impossible as it sounded, I want to find him, and bring him back." He said "At least, as human. But is possible to make it happen?"

"You know, If there is someone out there who can make miracle happened, then the person was you, Tanjirou-kun!" Kanroji responded cherfully, her eyes shining as she showed her usual optimism.

"We the pillars never thought about possibility of demon to turned back into human but look. What happened to your sister was a miracle itself."

Her eyes softened a bit, "If Tomioka-san become a human… and he is back as water pillar, we will have higher chance to defeat Muzan…"

"Ah, I said something like this, Obanai-san will scold me! He probably said it's nothing more than a pipe dream, and Tomioka-san we knew was gone." She exhaled softly.

"Too many people were gone. Now The pillars are only me, Obanai-san and Kanao-chan. And even myself will turned twenty-five soon…"

Tanjirou doesn't know how to respond, and he does nothing but listening.

* * *

"The weather looks good, hopefully nothing's bad happen."

"No need to worry, Gonpachiro! If the demons showed up, Inosuke-sama will defeated them all!"

"How about you hold my hand, Nezuko-chan. I'll protect you from any harm!"

Days after his joined mission with Kanroji, Tanjirou and his sister asked Ubuyashiki Kiriya's permission to have few days for themselves. There's place that they wanted to visit.

For the first time in years, they are going to return to their old house. To visit their family's graveyard.

It's Nezuko's idea. She brought it up a while ago, but Tanjirou refused it. He worries about Nezuko's conditions. Even though she was successfully turned back into human, doesn't mean that she is instantly back to the old Nezuko.

For starter, she is still sleeping a lot. It gets better after few months, but even then she still had difficulty of eating. Nezuko was allowed to eat only easily digested food like porridge or soup. Other side effect, she still had a bit troubled of talking, but thankfully the butterfly girls tried their best to helping her. After Tanjirou was sure that his sister was fully healed, he made plans to return to their old house.

He asked Zenitsu and Inosuke if they wanted to come. Zenitsu said that he can't, he already had his own plan, and the plan was to pay a visit to his grandfather's grave. And he asked Inosuke to accompany him. Tanjirou guessed that Zenitsu is just being considerate and as result wanted to give the Kamado siblings time to visit to their family's grave to themselves. He and Inosuke will tag along, until the point when they need to separated.

They only had this chance now, when Muzan hasn't showed any signs to make a move yet. They don't know when Muzan will become stronger again.

About a year ago, Tanjirou finally woke up from commatose.

The moment he opened the eyes, Tanjirou was confused. He didn't remember why he was in bed, how badly injured he was or what kind of battle he was having to received injuries that needed such treatment, but he was sure he is in butterfly estate and possibly was in comma not for short times. Then he heard someone enters his room.

The visitor was someone that he didn't expected to see. His sister appeared before him.

"Nezuko?"

His sister smiled brightly in front of him. Tanjirou's eyes widened as he noticed the changed her sister had. Her eyes didn't slit like before and she no longer had sharp fangs, like a normal human. Nezuko was succesfully turned back into human.

To said that Tanjirou is happy was understatement.

Nezuko runs toward him, hugging him tightly. Tanjirou hugging her back, tears running down his cheeks. They waited so long for this moment to happen, Tanjirou was glad that he could make one of his vow comes true, the vow he said in the snowy mountain years ago.

"Ah, you already wake up!"

Tanjirou saw another visitors enter the room. They are butterfly estate's occupants, Aoi and Gotou-san. Aoi is inspecting him, and said that he will be released in a weak.

He and Gotou talked a bit, from him he learned that Tsuyuri Kanao was appointed as flower pillar. She is the butterfly estate leader, and currently was in a mission. After that they left and informed him that both Inosuke and Zenitsu are fine and will visit him soon.

She is right. Not long after they left, The door is suddenly open with loud bang, and Tanjirou saw Zenitsu and Inosuke running towards him. Zenitsu is crying out of happiness, while Inosuke asked Tanjirou when does he gets better, looks like he can't wait for all of them to training together again. Seeing his friends in their usual selves puts a wide smile on Tanjirou's face.

Tanjirou was happy to see them, but then he realized that it's not the time to celebrated. Because the last thing he remembered, all of them were in grave danger. Something must be happened, and Tanjirou decided to ask his friend.

"Zenitsu," he called. Zenitsu gives his undivided attention, and Tanjirou asked, "Do you mind to tell me what happened while I was out?"

He had lost count for times when he fainted and needed to be treated cause of his injuries, but he was sure that none of the times when he was out, Tanjirou was needed to be in bed for this long.

Apparently four months had passed since their battle against Kibutsuji Muzan and the upper moons. A battle that had resulted of demon slaying corpse for another failure of killing Muzan for good.

Tanjirou keep listening to his friends while certain emotions surged from inside of him. Frustration, from his inability to protect and fight alongside his comrades despite being stronger than before and having stronger weapon. And guilt, from knowing that he was well and alive while his kind-hearted friends Shinazugawa Genya and a pillar whom he respected and recently become friends with, Tokitou Muichirou died from fighting against Upper Moon One.

When he was unconcious-

"What happened to Tamayo-san?" He asked.

Fortunately, they were succesful to saved her. Her conditions was really bad, as most of her body got absorbed when demon slayer corps tried to save her. Currently Tamayo was in hiding, for the sake of recovery and avoid to getting attacked once again by Muzan. No one knows about her location but Ubuyashiki Kiriya himself.

Tanjirou is relived to hear that. At least they didn't fail to save her. But-

But something was not right. He didn't hear anything about Giyuu, nor Akaza. There's no way Giyuu had been killed, Zenitsu definitely told him by now. Unless-

"Do you know what happened to Giyuu-san?"

He already expected the worst, but Tanjirou was sure that anything bad happened to Giyuu will make his heart sank. What he heard is surpassed his expectation.

"Monjirou, It's better if you pretend that he was dead." Inosuke said.

"Wha- Why?"

"He is right and I advice that you never mentioned him in front of others, especially the pillars." Zenitsu paused, his expression becomes gloomy. Then he continue,

"The former water pillar comitted something that unforgiven to Demon slaying corps, and he was treated as traitor."

"Zenitsu," he paused "Please elaborate."

What he heard from his friend was beyond his worst expectations.

His savior and the person whom he respected the most was no longer a demon slayer. That he attacked his former comrades, and succesfully landed many fatal blows to The wind pillar. That _he had transformed into_ _demon_ before the demon slayers had arrived. Tomioka Giyuu was indeed a traitor.

It was so bizzare, the fact that so terrifying to accept that Tanjirou doesn't know how to react.

"No way…"

"It's hard to believe, right? I wish I was joking." Zenitsu laugh, humourless laugh that smell like frustration.

"I understand how you feel, but that's the truth." Zenitsu said. "He betrayed everyone and become the demon himself. He currently known as _upper moon three."_

* * *

"Onii-chan, It looks like we need to clean up."

Nezuko was right. The scenery around him still familiar, his house was still intact, except for Kamado family's burial site was changed, it was no longer recognizable. Tall grass had grown so much, even covered the mounds that become proof of kamado family was burried, also it almost reached to their house. Tanjirou checks their house, and take a look to the inside. The door was broken, walls and roof had lots of hole. Even his family properties were gone, and he thought that people might stole some, from an abandoned house no less. But the one that catch his attention the most was none other than the blood stains.

He suppresed the shivers through his body. Even years have passed, the blood stains were still present with hint of metallic scent, the proof that his family was slaughtered by demons. Tanjirou's lost in thoughts untill he hears small hiccups from his right side.

Small whimpers are coming from his right side and and he realized that his sister was trembling. Nezuko is crying.

Tanjirou's face become pale. He cursed his own ignorance towards his sister. How could he forget that this is the place that Nezuko had witnessed the most brutal scene in her life, a place that triggering her sister's nightmare, as their most beloved family killed one by one in front of her in the worst way possible? Seeing his sister in state of distress, his instinct as big brother kicked in, and Tanjirou hugs Nezuko to comfort her.

"Sorry, Nezuko! I forgot that you were… witnessed it at first hand. Lets go outside, or do you want to if come back to the inn-"

"I am fine, nii-chan." She was no longer crying, even though her eyes still watery. "But yeah, lets go outside."

Tanjirou holds his sister's hand. When she finally calm down, she decided that it's better if they clean up their family's grave as soon as possible. They are working in silence.

They haven't finished yet when the sun was almost set, still need to pluck the grass around the mounds. Tanjirou thinks it's not wise if they are going back to the inn when their surrounding was dark.

[He is holding Nezuko's hand while they walk down the mountain, as Tanjirou still feel bad from unintentionally make his sister crying.]

When the morning has come, Tanjirou and Nezuko is walking back to the top of mountain. Once they are arrived, they continue to work what they left before. Plucking all remaining grass, fixing some mounds, and last Nezuko poured the waters to the mounds and placed the flowers she brings with them.

The kamado siblings crouched in front of the grave. They claped their hands once, and pray for their family in silence. Once they are done, Nezuko stand up and get closer to the the largest mounds, where their mother was burried. Then she placed her right hand at top of the mound.

Tanjirou hears Nezuko told their mother, that both of them are doing fine. And then he heard an unexpected news from his sister.

"Mom, I will become a demon slayer. I will become stronger enough to slay demons and protect people around me. So you don't need to worry anymore."

Tanjirou's breath hitched "You never told me-"

"I am sorry." She replied. "I decided that I am going to train under Kanao-san guidance. After I skilled enough to slay demon, I will participate in Final selection." She said. "Wish me luck, Onii-chan."

Tanjirou gets up and getting closer to her. He is staring right into her eyes. Nezuko had determined look on her, something that Tanjirou knows that she won't back down no matter what.

"I'm worried, Nezuko. But since you already decided that, I won't stop you, and instead I pray for you to get stronger and pass the selection." He said. "But why Breath of flower? If you want I can teach you Breath of Water."

"Hmm, I am interested to learn Breath of Flower. And there's another reason, but I can't tell you, not now." Nezuko smile sligthly. "And beside, you want to find Giyuu-san, don't you?"

She knows. Her sister knows that Tanjirou was anxious, he wanted to find Giyuu badly, but can't do that cause there's no way he brings his sister to dangerous journey with him. Leaving her to his friends is no option either since he is not that selfish.

"Thank you, Nezuko."

"No need to thank me. It just… I hope you can accomplish what you wished for."

When they are back from their old house, Tanjirou had requested to meet with Ubuyashiki Kiriya.

The meeting with the leader of demon slayer only had one purpose. Tanjirou will ask Ubuyashiki's permission to let him retired as demon slayer.

* * *

_"__How many times you want to make Muzan-sama angry?"_

_As expected, the man in front of him doesn't say anything. He rarely does. He keeps silent while touching his bloody right eye, that no longer had eyeball inside of it._

_"__I can't believe you had guts to meet the traitor, Tamayo. So what, you want to become human or something? It's useless, as you will die instantly when you become human." Akaza sighed._

_"__Be grateful that he only took your eyeball and forbid you to heal them back. Next time if you dissapoint him again, He won't hesitate to kill you."_


	4. Part 2: Chapter 2

In the past week Tanjirou is mulling over about the best time to leave, to find giyuu without the need of telling his friends.

Zennitsu and Innosuke, no doubt, will accompany him as they always did on their missions.

He doesn't want to act selfish, doesn't want to drag them to this journey. What they did as demon slayer already dangerous enough, and actively seeking an upper moon is much more live threatening. The thought of them injured or even losing their lives, Tanjirou was sure that he cannot handle that if it was really happened; His chest was still ached for remembering fallen comrades. And he knows that they are more needed in the demon slayer corps.

And thus Nezuko, being a wonderful little sister she is, suggested an idea that may sucessfull to distracted their friends to not tagged along with him. Her idea basically like this: the Kamado siblings will make them tired enough at nigh, and thus in the morning Tanjirou will sneaking out and leave, Nezuko herself will explain to them later. And his sister thinks, small celebration will works.

First, they told Kanroji and Kanao that Nezuko wanted to have small celebration, as she wanted to express her gratitude towards those around her, mainly Tanjirou's friends, for accepted and treated her kindly when she was a demon, and helping her to succesfully becomes human. It's odd, to have celebration in the midst of something akin to war. Tanjirou gauge their reaction, he also smells the almost rejection from Kanao and hesitation from Kanroji. And then Zennitsu, who (pretend to) accidentaly overheard their conversation, burst into the room loudly agreed, said that they need a breather for once. It's not hard to guess that he would agreed to whatever Nezuko suggested, he is already head over heels to her. Both of them interacted more and more after Nezuko turned back into human. Nezuko flashed smile of gratitude towards him, and Zennitsu loudly scream of happiness. As for Inosuke, they don't have any difficulty of dragging him, the promise of delicious food offered and he quickly agrees.

It's just small celebration, so they carefully consider whom that should get invited. Tengen and his wives are on the list, Senjurou and his father were also on the list, but they politely refused. Same goes with Ubuyashiki family.

Tanjirou observed everyone around him, looks like his friends enjoy the atmosphere, In one corner Zennitsu and Inosuke debates over the most delicious desert. Tengen and his wives sit on the veranda, enjoying moonligth view. And some clearly reluctant to join, Obanai watches Kanroji like a hawk, clearly determined to stop her once she looks a bit tipsy, she was infamous for badly handle her liquor. Tanjirou himself determined to not caught by the atmosphere to much. He must not let himself gets tired. He wanted to go before the sun rises.

And then…

Tanjirou checks out his belongings for tenth times, he doesn't want to bring too much, as it could slowing him down in case of dangers appear, nor too little. His fingers touch a fabric that so familiar to him; Giyuu's haori.

The water pillar estate was empty, awaiting a new pillar to fill in, for now it belongs to the demon slayer corps. Tanjirou begged Kiriya to not throw out Giyuu's posession, at least not until new pillar taking becomes the master of the estate, even went too far to kneel in front of the leader of the corps. His wish was granted, but for exchange Tanjirou was given responsibility to take care of it.

He was wondering if it was pure of consideration Tanjirou close bond with Giyuu. Or Kiriya pitied him.

Giyuu's haori is not the only one that Tanjirou carries with him beside his own things. He also took The frail and old, Giyuu's kasugaigarasu. He hesitates at first, one look at this crow is enough to let him know that it probably wouldn't live much longer. A faint hope in his mind, something that always keep in Giyuu's company will help Tanjirou to tracked him down.

I'm sorry, Giyuu-san. I just wanted to use anything to find you fast.

He is ready to leave, he was sure no one was awake thanks to

celebration that night. It's quiet, but stil he tip toed to the entrance of butterfly manor, just a bit more and he will be out-

"Tanjirou?"

Tanjirou's eyes widen, his body feels rigid. From the right side of the long hall, he hears a voice belongs to _someone that he clearly doesn't want to meet right now._

"Morning, _Zennitsu_."

"You are going? For mission?" Zennitsu yawn, he clearly didn't want to wake up. "That's sucks. I am still tired, and not ready. That stupid boar is still sleeping, can you wait-"

"I am going alone-"

"Wait for a moment wouldn't hurt. I could ask you to lend a hand, actually. How about you head butted him, but not too hard, please. It will backfired if he goes to comma-

"Zennitsu! I don't leave for a mission!"

Brown eyes is more focus than before, staring right into Tanjirou's own eyes.

"Then, do you want to visit someone?" He paused, his gaze contemplative. "Must you go this early? If you don't want me or Inosuke accompany you, that's fine. But how about Nezuko-chan?"

"No, I-" Tanjirou wanted to lie, but he always sucks at lying. Beside, it's even harder to lie to Zennitsu of all people, someone who claimed to know people lied only from their heartbeat.

"I want to find Giyuu-san."

Zennitsu's eyes widen, he gasped a little for hearing the statement. "You are joking."

"No, I am not-"

"YOU ARE JOKING, RIGHT? YOU WANTED TO FIND UPPER MOON BY YOURSELF?! I THOUGHT YOU ARE SMARTER THAN THA-HMMPH!

Tanjirou efectively stopped him from screaming, by pressing his palm to Zennitsu's mouth. "Please calm down, You are going to wake everyone up!" He pressed a bit firmer to empahasize his point. Zennitsu nodded, and Tanjirou releases his hand. The last thing Tanjirou wanted is Inosuke will wake up too, and even though Tanjirou is getting stronger for the past years, he isn't sure he can handle his nice-yet-troublesome friends by himself.

"That's…insane. Even more, when you are planning to go alone."

Zennitsu gives him incredulous look, Tanjirou only smile sheepisly.

"What are you planning? What do you want to do once you find him?" Zennitsu take a look at his belongings. "Forget it. Are you being suicidal or what, tracked him down by yourself? And with Muzan in his weakest state, The upper moon probably hiding themseves better, I doubt you will spotted them easily."

Tanjirou touched the straps of his bag nervously. "That… I have a clue."

He doesn't want to tell anyone about the vision he had, including his friends. That Giyuu went his way to meet Tamayo, that he was punished by Muzan…

"Perhaps, he doesn't want to come back. A slayer becomes demon in order to get more stronger and gain immortality, it's not something unheard of."

Tanjirou smells bitterness and resentment from Zennitsu. He understood. His friend still had lingering feelings for what happened towards his senpai. Afterall it's not easy to forget that someone you knew and respected turned their sword against you.

"Still, there are many questions I had that only he can answers. I don't want to faced him someday in battlefield without knowing the truth. Once I find him, perhaps he won't answers anything, I can see that. So I decided to find him… alone."

"And I want to hear directly from him. I believed he had reason why he left us."

Silence radiating the room, Tanjirou waited Zennitsu's response patiently. Zennitsu sighed.

"Once you had set your mind on something, you wouldn't budge and hard to persuaded, same as the stone head of yours." Tanjirou's eyes lit up, his friend respected his wishes afterall. "But promise me some things."

"Please send us letters, We'd be happy to hear some news from you. And please come back alive. For us. For Nezuko's sake."

"I will."

They hugged each other, a little more tightly. Before leaving, Tanjirou teased if Zennitsu would have more chance with Nezuko since her brother is leaving.

One last thing he sees is Zennitsu's blushing face, Tanjirou can't help but grinning at him.

After leaving butterfly estate, Tanjirou chose to stay at one of wisteria house, the one that near Tokyo. At that time he receives an item that he had been waiting for: An important letter.

This time the letter was not sent by kasugaigarasu, the messenger is not even familiar for humans, but Tanjiro he knows it well.

The calico cat that was sent by Tamayo.

It's almost noon after Tanjiro finished training, the sight of the said cat enough to make Tanjirou held his breath.

Finally, more clues about him…

When he take the letter and murmuring gratitude, he rushes to the room he currently stay and opens the letter.

First thing Tanjiro read was Tamayo apologized to him, as she only could send this letter and then she or Yushiro cannot meet with him. The last encounter with Akaza had enough to make them to stay in hiding, they won't take a risk that would danger themself.

And then…

"_About Tomioka, he indeed was searching for us. I don't know what kind of method he did to find us. Tomioka only asked two things…"_

First, he asked about The Kamado siblings wellbeing. After heard that his sister was succesfully turned back into human, and both of them was fine…

According to Tamayo, he showed the gentlest expression ever. The expression that closer to human than a demon.

Tanjirou's heart clenched, his hands tremble a bit as he is holding the letter. Giyuu, no matter what kind of being he was, he cared of them. He still cares.

So he must be had the reason why he dared to betray his entire comrades, and even becomes the hunted.

And then…

Giyuu asked Tamayo how to sever the connection with Muzan.

Tanjirou repeated that part over and over, making sure that he didn't misread it.

Giyuu wanted to be free! Perhaps he wanted to come back to them?

Unfortunately, their coversations were only that much, as Giyuu's looks tensed, and he warned Tamayo and Yushiro to leave as soon as possible as he sensed the incoming danger; Akaza.

Tanjirou closes his eyes. The encounter Tamayo had with Giyuu was happened three weeks ago. He exhaled deeply, he was realived that he heard something about Giyuu and it was still relatively recent. But he cannot help to be disappointed as he only knows that much, nor he doesn't have more clues to find him. What should he do now?

_"__Giyuu~"_

_That annoying voice, Giyuu can hear him clearly, but he still refuse to give his undivided attention from mesmerizing red moon tonight. Giyuu is welcoming such moment, he liked it when the moon doesn't have the same color as his (hated) hair. Silver long hairs that he got after he turned into demon._

_"__Giyuu."_

_He braces himself from Akaza's unwelcoming presence. Really, could that man stop bothering him for once?_

_"__I brought you a food. You haven't eat for a month, right?"_

_"__I am not hungry." Giyuu hears another voice that not belongs to Akaza. Panicked, mufled voices, clearly a man. Akaza never brought women nor children. He finally let go of his sigth from the moon. "I can feed myself just fine-"_

_At his right side below him, Giyuu paid attention towards human that soon will find his end. There is old man in kneeling position, with his movement being restricted by rope, his mouth also covered by larger rope, with wet face, cried out of fear. Possibly wet himself too. But the thing that take Giyuu's attention the most-_

_The scabbard, hanging on the man left hip._

_"__A demon slayer?"_

_"__A former one~"_

_"__Are you mocking me?"_

_"__Nah, I thought you might interested on this one. See, he had retired, so it won't be difficult to catch and devour him. But-"_

_Giyuu can feel it, the tension suddenly gets heavier, even the temperature around them is dropped. Akaza's cheerful expression is no longer there. Only deep anger that painted his face._

_"__This piece of shit wanted to be spared of, by offering his wive and his daugther as bargaining chip. He said, his body would not taste good as he's old, meanwhile women's flesh is more delicious… and nutriocious."_

_"__So, I brought him to you. A former demon slayer who give up to protect his love one is sickening, right? And say, if you don't want to eat him…_

_"__I wonder, to someone whom give up everything for the sake of other, what kind of punisment can you think of?"_

_Giyuu doesn't want to think of any punishment this human deserve. He didn't think someone like himself had the right to decide fate someone when he himself also is no better position. He let go of his sight from the human, and started leave them._

_"__I don't care. Do as you wish."_

_Akaza sighs deeply."What a boring guy." But Giyuu's reaction is something that he expected._

_Now, it's only he and the fucking coward. The trembling piece of shit is going to be dead before morning comes. But he won't be finish him off fast, as Akaza thinks quick death is something he doesnt deserve it._

_Probably pluck his eyes out one by one, then tear his limbs and devour them while enjoying the human's fear and agony…_

_In his memories, There was scences like this long time ago. It's blured, hazy memory. But the lingering emotions was still there. Extreme despair and immeasurable amount of rage…_

_It may happened after he became demon. Or it happened when he was still a human. Then it explained the strong emotion he was feeling back then…_

_It means that he was a human slaughterer even before he became a demon._

_No matter. He had more pressing matter in his hands, Akaza will give this human punishment he deserve. He makes sure to carve despairs to every inch of his body._

_He hated cowards._


End file.
